


You’re just harder to read than most

by gwynsdea



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Angst, Based on Newsies (1992), Bisexual Jack Kelly, Forehead Touching, Gay David Jacobs, M/M, Newsies - Freeform, Oblivious David Jacobs, Protective Jack Kelly, Sad David Jacobs, Sad Jack Kelly, Scene Rewrite, Short One Shot, hand holding, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwynsdea/pseuds/gwynsdea
Summary: Damnit, Dave. I wish I could just tell you that I’m doing this because I care about you so much.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 17





	You’re just harder to read than most

**Author's Note:**

> A short rewrite of the wall push (1992) with more touchy, emotional stuff.

As they ran down the dark damp streets and alleys, Jack just couldn’t shake away the fear, like he was going to be absolutely sick.

Damnit, he never should have followed him. He only followed him because he knew what would happen if Snyder got his hands on Davey.

Why did Dave do that? He shouldn’t have done that. 

As they turned into an isolated and lonely alley, Jack began to slow down, feeling absolutely breathless. Whether that be from the terror, or the running, he had to stop.

”Don’t stop running!” Davey called as turned to see Jack come to a slow stop. “Jack-“ He started, trying to encourage him to keep going before he was cut off.

”You shouldn’t have done that, Dave! They could throw you in jail!” Jack interrupted, trying to catch his breathe as he checked behind him nervously.

”I don’t care. You’d come and get me, just like I’d come and get you.” Davey replied, seeming absolutely sure that Jack would always be there to save him.

Jack hated that. Of course he would always be there to save Davey, of course. But how could he save him from trouble that Jack had got him into in the first place?

No, no he couldn’t even imagine being responsible for putting Davey in a place like that. Not Davey. He cared about him too damn much.

”Come ‘ere” Jack grunted, grabbing Davey by the collar and pushing him up against the wall of the alley, pressing one hand into his chest. 

Davey looked him up and down with surprise, first down at the hand on his chest, and then into Jack’s eyes. They seemed, terrified, behind whatever tough act he was trying to put up.

“What about your family? What happens to them if you get thrown in jail? You don’t know _nothin_ ’ about jail, Davey.” Jack almost shouted, though Davey wasn’t scared.

Not one bit. Just, confused, concerned for Jack.

“Thanks for what you’ve done, but you gotta get outta here. Right now.” Jack demanded, so secretly desperate for Davey to just listen. Luckily, Davey knew him well enough to see that hidden desperation.

He looked back down at the hand on his chest, and as Jack began to pull away, Davey grabbed his hand, Jack turning back to face him with surprise.

The feeling of his hand on his made a sudden comfort and warmth flood all throughout him.

”I don’t understand, w-what happened?” Davey asked, Jack grinding his teeth to try and keep it together.

He swallowed and felt the lump grow bigger in his throat as he looked at their hands, Davey’s fingers clasped tightly around Jack’s calloused palm.

Jack watched their hands for one more moment, how gentle Davey was with him, how he still hadn’t let go, before he pulled it away and cleared his throat.

”Get outta here Davey.” He mumbled, pointing across the end of the alley and keeping his head down. Davey shook his head, clenching his jaw and staring up at him.

“No, Jack. Just tell me what happened.” Davey continued, not giving up as Jack kept his eyes on the floor, already feeling them burning up with the sensation of tears.

God, why couldn’t Dave just listen to him? He was doing this to protect him, because Davey was the first person who had ever made him feel important and actually worth saving.

“Tell me!” Davey shouted this time. At this moment, Jack couldn’t bear it, just inches away from breaking down.

In an outburst, he leant forward to rest his forearms on Davey’s shoulders, head still down and hands almost in Davey’s hair. 

“Dave. Please, I need-I need you to listen. I need you to listen to me, for once in your damn life.” Jack croaked breathlessly, voice breaking as he pressed his forehead ever so slightly against Davey’s.

Davey didn’t know how to react. He wanted to hold Jack; wanted to pull him into a hug as he leaned into his touch more. He placed his hands on Jack’s wrists and gently rubbed his thumb against the back of his palm, trying to find the words but none coming.

“Jack I...I don’t understand. Just tell me what’s going on.” Davey mumbled, still holding onto his wrists.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed deeply, just holding onto Davey for a couple more seconds. He knew when he pulled away, when he had to say and do what he had to do, this would be the last time he would ever let him hold him like this.

And then he did. Jack opened his eyes and pulled back, sniffing and pulling back the few tears that were balancing on his eyelids.

”I don’t understand either. Now get out of here!” Jack shouted, grabbing Davey’s shirt again and almost throwing him away. Davey stumbled to regain his balance, and just blinked at Jack.

It was like everything that just happened, never did. Davey wanted to help, but it felt pointless now. He couldn’t read Jack at all.

“I don’t get it! Do you want my support or do you want me to leave?” Davey asked out right, staring straight at Jack with a clenched jaw.

Jack, who was now leaning against the wall, almost flinched up at the question. It looked like anger, but there was so much pain and fear hidden behind that.

”Did the bulls bust your brains or somethin’? I said leave!” Jack shouted, pushing Davey’s chest with a hand.

Davey glanced at him with a disappointment once more, before he shook his head, walking away.

Jack’s eyes followed him as he left down the alley, needing to use everything in him to prevent himself from running after him.

_Damnit, Dave. I wish I could just tell you that I’m doing this because I care about you so much._


End file.
